When Peter Leaves
by dancergirl49
Summary: This story is not all mine. Peter goes on a class trip and something happens while he is gone. It is a Mpreg. Parings sufin, dennor, poleit, and hinted spamano. Rated M for chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello as some of you may have known this story was originally written by The Hero 49. Well something happened and her mother found it. It was bad so she had to take it down and it took her a while to recover the first four chapters. She then gave them to me and said to do whatever I wanted with it so I changed some things in the first chapter but for the most part the first four chapters are not my writing. Everything is after that. Neither of us own Hetalia and enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Tino was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for his husband Berwald and son Peter. "Ber honey can you please go and wake up Peter. We have to be at the airport soon." Berwald nodded and headed upstairs. He opened the door to his son's room. "Peter." He said picking the boy up from under the covers. "Ugh Papa sleepy." Peter mumbled. "Late." Berwald said and Peter woke up immediately. "What time is it?!" Peter asked panicked. "Ya got a hour and a half." Berwald told his son putting him on the ground. Every year the seventh graders at Peter's school go to London for a week. They lived in Manchester, England so it was a short plane ride to London.

"I will be down in two minutes." Peter said putting his clothes on. Berwald nods and heads back down. Tino was finishing plating the food as Peter came down. "Morning baby." He says as Peter walks into the kitchen. "Morning Mama" Peter says and kisses Tino's cheek. "You excited?" Tino asks hugging the boy. "Yup! And the best part is that I am able to be Raivis' roommate and buddy." Peter says and digs into his breakfast. "Well I am glad you get to be with your best friend." Tino says smiling and sits down to eat. 'He has a crush on Raivis. That's so cute.' Tino thinks.

After they were all done eating Berwald and Peter grabbed the thirteen year old's luggage. Then it was off to the airport. "Remember to call and text us often. Stay with your group and keep an eye on Raivis." Tino says hugging Peter tight. "Yes Mom. Now can you please let go of me. It's embarrassing." Peter says and Tino lets go. "Joo." He says. Raivis then walks up to them. "H-Hey P-Peter." He says. "Sup Raivis." Peter says and gives his best friend a hug. "N-Nothing." Raivis says and Tino takes a picture. "They grow up so fast." He says and the two roll their eyes. "Come on let's go they are going to start checking our tickets." Peter says. "Bye Mama. Bye Papa." And the two left.

"You can so tell that Peter has a crush on Raivis and Raivis has a crush on Peter." Tino says and Berwald nods. "Let's go." Tino says and the two head out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I have decided to post the chapters that I have finished.**

Chapter 2

While Berwald was at work Tino did the laundry, cleaned the whole house, and then worked on another chapter of his book. After writing he laid on the couch and watched T.V. for a hour. After the hour he made lunch for him and his dog Hanatamogo, whom he and everyone in the house called Hana for short. Once lunch was over he took Hana for a long walk in the park. When he got home from the walk he took a nap on the couch, which was well needed for the Finn.

Berwald came home and found his wife sleeping on the couch. He smiled at his little Finn then went upstairs to changed. He came back down Berwald was in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Berwald came around the couch and sees the Tino was only in a shirt. "Tino?" Berwald then realized the the Finn had been pretending to sleep since the Swede had walked through the door. Tino was still "sleeping," so Berwald lifted his wife off the couch and carried him to the bedroom. As Tino was lifted he couldn't help but open his eyes and wrapped his arms round the Swede's neck. "Did my beautiful wife have a good nap?" Berwald asks smiling smugly. Tino couldn't help but smile back. "Joo thanks for asking. Welcome home Ber." He says and then the two kiss as Tino was laid gently on the bed. "Have you been wearing that all day?" Berwald kisses the Finn's neck then moves back to his lips. Tino gives his husband a smug smile. "Maybe." He purred sending chills down the Swede's spine.

"Been waiting for this all day" Berwald says becoming very aroused. "I was walking around the house in nothing but this tiny little shirt. And every time I bent down my shirt went up and showed my-" Tino was cut off by his husbands lips forcefully taking his. A warm tingling sensation went through out the Finns body. Only Berwald could make him feel this excited. Their tongues battled and Tino intertwined in Berwald's hair. The two parted lips and was spread out in the most wanton look Berwald had seen. The Swede knew in that his little Finn wanted it really bad. So he slowly spread his wife's legs and Tino blushed a dark shade of red. "Ber…" Tino moaned and Berwald saw that his wife too had been waiting all day as well. "Someone was very impatient." Berwald says and Tino whines spreading his legs more. Tino closed his eyes as Berwald began to massage his thighs. "Ber! Please don't tease me anymore!" Tino whines and his eyes shoot open when Berwald begins to lick the tip of the Finn's cock. "Mmm… Ah… Ber…" Tino moaned as each little touch from Berwald sent a tingling sensation through his body. Berwald smirked and sat up staring into Tino's violet orbs. "So cute." He whispered into Tino's ear as he slid one finger into Tino. "Ah… Ber h-hurry." Berwald let out a small laugh. "Be patient, don't want it to hurt do you?" Berwald asks. Tino shook his head as the third finger went into him. When Berwald decided that Tino was ready he slide his fingers out. Tino whined at the loss but not long, without warning Berwald entered the little Finn. "Ber!" Tino gasped and grabbed onto the sheets. Berwald grunted and started to move slowly. "Move… please…" Tino said and Berwald was happy to comply, he picked up the pace and kissed Tino deeply. Things got really interesting from there.

"Ah!" Tino moaned. It had been two hours since they started and it was starting to get to Tino. Unlike other guys who bottomed in other gay relationships Tino had to be stretched extra wide. His husband was very large and it took a toll on the Finn. Before Peter, Tino could have sex for hours. But the two couldn't find the time to do it as often as they use to.

Berwald noticed Tino's tiredness, and after they both came for the third time Berwald slipped out of Tino. The Finn was panting hard as Berwald laid down next to him. "That was amazing." Tino panted out and snuggled close to his husband. "Ja." Berwald said kissing Tino's head. Tino giggled and stared into Berwald's beautiful eyes. "Get some sleep Finn. I don't have work tomorrow so we can have some more fun." Tino smiled big and kissed Berwald sweetly on the lips. "Rakastan sinua." He said laying his head on Berwald's chest. "Jag älskar dig Tino." Berwald whispered and pulled the covers over them. The two fell into a nice long sleep.

**A/N: **_**Rakastan sinua- I love you (Finnish)**_

_**Jag älskar dig- I love you (Swedish)**_

**Please review and I do not own Hetalia**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning was Saturday so they slept in till about noon. Once up Tino and Berwald decided to take a bath. Tino grabbed their clothes and the Swede drew the bath. "Morning Ber. Did you sleep well?" Tino asks as he sets their clothes down. "Ja." Berwald replies and kisses Tino's lips. Tino smiled and takes off the shirt he was wearing. Berwald turns off the water and takes off his pants, when they were both names the two got into the tub. Tino sat in Berwald's lap as the Swede washes his hair. "I missed this." Tino says. "We haven't done this sort of thing since we adopted Peter. I mean I love Peter and all but the two of us haven't had any alone time in so long. Well we have had alone time, just not together. I think the last time we did was when Peter went over to Raivis' house for a sleepover last month. And even then we only got a hour together because you got called back into the office and Peter git really sick. I missed doing this don't you? I remember when we went on our honeymoon in Italy. It was so pretty wasn't it. All the pretty lights at night and the wonderful smells during the day. We took that really long bath we should go again and bring Peter with us. That would be fun wouldn't it?" Tino ends his rant and looks up at Berwald who was rinsing his hair. During Tino's rant Berwald had finished Tino's hair and moved on to his own. "Ja." Berwald said in agreement. Tino grabbed the soap and scrubbed both him and Berwald. "Hey Ber what do you think Peter is doing?" He asks facing the Swede. Berwald just shrugged.

* * *

Peter was sitting at a small café across from Raivis. The thirteen and twelve year olds were waiting for the rest of their class to finish lunch. "Hey Raivis look we can see Big Ben from here." Peter says pointing to the clock tower. "W-Wow!" Raivis says smiling at the sight. "Let's take a picture." Peter says dragging Raivis up. The two stood together in front of Big Ben. "I'm going to send that to Mama." Peter says. "S-Say h-hello to th-them for m-me." Raivis tells Peter as he sits down.

Peter and Raivis have been best friends since Peter first came to the orphanage six years ago. The two were in the same foster home that year. And when Peter got adopted by Tino and Berwald two years later he begged to go to the same school as Raivis. Over the years Peter formed a crush on the small boy, he found it cute when he stutters. Raivis had also started to like Peter more as friends but he was too scared to tell Peter. And the window of opportunity may be closing on the both of them. Raivis was going to be adopted by two men when they got back from the trip. They were both scared that Raivis would go to a new school far away.

"And send." Peter said as he sent the photo. "Hey Raivis, do you know what your new parents are like?" He asks. "I o-o-only me-met th-them once. Th-they s-seemed nice. Th-the Polish m-man d-dresses and acts l-like a g-girl." Raivis was then interrupted by Peter. "Wait you don't even know their names?!" Raivis shakes his head. "N-no I d-do. I-I j-just didn't w-want t-to h-have t-to explain wh-who th-they are. B-but th-the Polish m-man is n-named F-Felicks and th-the Li-Lithuanian is T-T-Toris." Raivis says. Peter knows that Raivis doesn't like to talk much because of his stutter. "Well at least we will know who your mom will be." Raivis giggles and nods in agreement. "I wonder why Mama hasn't texted back." Peter wonders looking at his phone.

* * *

Tino and Berwald got out of the bath and got dressed. Tino went downstairs to make something for them to eat. Berwald looked over at Tino's phone and saw the photo of Peter and Raivis. The Swede brought the phone to Tino. "Aww! They look so cute!" Tino squeals and texts Peter "Cute!" then looks at Berwald. "Ber I'm worried. Peter wouldn't eat until we let him go to the same school as Raivis, what if Raivis moves to a different city or worse country?!" Berwald held his wife in his arms. "He's older now. I'm sure it won't be as bad." He says to Tino and kisses the Finn's head. Tino wasn't convinced but dropped the subject. "So after we eat what do you want to do? We have about five and a half days left alone." Tino asks putting the plates on the table. "Anything as long as I am with you." Berwald says pulling Tino into his lap, then began to eat. Tino giggles and kissed Berwald on the cheek. "Oh! I need to feed Hana!" Tino says quickly getting the food into the small dog's bowl. When Hana heard the food hitting the bowl she came running. "Whoa!" Tino says as the puppy ran through his legs. "Oh, Ber! Let's take a walk after we eat. And Hana can come with us." Berwald nodded and pulled Tino back into his lap. The two are and grabbed their coats to take their walk. Berwald hooked Hana on her leash and they headed out. Tino and Berwald held hands as they walked through the park. "This reminds me of when we walked to the orphanage to get Peter. I remember when I first met him as a baby. It was third week working at the orphanage and he was just so cute I knew he was the one for us. And I was right." Berwald nodded pulling Tino closer. "You wouldn't stop bugging me until I said yes to getting him." Berwald said and the shared a quick kiss. "And it was all worth it." Tino says as his phone rings. "Elizabeta?" Tino says and picks up. "Tino! I need you to come in it's about Raivis!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Tino I need you to come in, it's about Raivis." Elizabeta, this makes Tino panicked. "Is he okay?!" Tino knew that if something was wrong with Raivis then something could be wrong with Peter. "Yes, yes. Raivis is fine it's about him being adopted." Elizabeta says. Tino let out a sigh of relief. "Liz is it that important that I come in today?" Tino asks not wanting to leave Berwald. "Yes! They want to meet with Raivis, and won't listen to me! And that blonde is going crazy on me again! Help!" Liz yells. "Okay, fine I am on my way." Tino says and hangs up. He then looks over to Berwald. "I'm sorry Ber but I have to go into work." Berwald nodded and walked to the orphanage with Tino.

"Liz I'm here." Tino says walking into her office. "Oh thank God! Explain to them that they can't see Raivis. I need to go check on the other kids." Elizabeta says walking off. Tino and Berwald sat with the couple. "Hei I'm Tino this is my husband Berwald and our dog Hana." Tino says pointing to the Swede and the small dog. "Our son Peter and Raivis are best friends." Tino says and the Polish man who looked like a girl smiles and says. " I'm like Felicks and this is like my husband Toris. And like before you like get on us about like seeing Raivis we like know that we like can't see him. I like just to like mess with Lizzy." Felicks says. "But like we do want to like fill out the like paperwork." Tino looks over to Toris who nods. "Oh, okay." He says and goes to grab the paperwork form Elizabeta's desk. "But please don't do that next time. Liz has a lot on her plate as it is." Felicks nods and hands the papers to Toris. "So like Peter is like Raivis' BFF?" Felicks asks. "Joo. They've been best friends since they were both in the orphanage. The two of them were inseparable." Tino says and Felicks smiles. "Like I am so glad that we like live down the street then." Tino then became really happy. "Really!? Thank heaven. I was so worried that you guys lived far away and that Raivis would have to move leaving Peter behind." Berwald nods as he puts Hana on his lap. Toris hands the paperwork to Felicks to sign. "That's why we picked this orphanage so the child wouldn't have to move and lose his friends. We know what that is like." Felicks nods and leans on Toris. "Like totally. Me and Tor-Tor were separated when we were like kids." Tino's smile disappeared. "I'm so sorry that must have been horrible." Felicks nods "It like totally was." Toris nodded as Felicks handed the paperwork back to Tino. "Well when the boys get back Raivis is legally yours." Both Toris and Felicks smile. "Like we have waiting for like a long time." Felicks says. "I like can't wait to like see him again." Tino pulls out his phone. "Would you like to talk to him?" He asks. Toris and Felicks nod and Tino dials Peter.

"Yes Mama?" Peter says. "Hei baby is Raivis with you?" Tino asks. "Yup here I will put the phone on speaker. "Y-Yes T-Tino?" Raivis asks. "Ravivs I have two people who would like to talk to you." Tino says and hands the phone to Toris and Felicks. "Um… hello Raivis um... " Toris didn't know what to say so Felicks spoke. "Like its Toris and Felicks. And we like just signed the papers you are like officially our kid. Isn't that like totally great?" Felicks asks and both Raivis' and Peter's hearts drop. "Y-Yeah I-I g-guess." Raivis says sadly. "Like Raivis why do you like sound so sad?" Felicks asks frowning and then Toris whispered to his husband. "Felicks I think he is scared we are going to separate them." Felicks nods and says to the two on the other line. "You guys like don't have to worry. Me and Tor-Tor live on the like same street as you Peter. And like once this quarter is like over you will like go to the like same neighborhood." The four adults heard the two kids scream with joy. "And you will transferring to Peter. Oh that means that I won't have to wake up supe really to cook and take you to school. You can take the bus." Tino says smiles and kisses Tino's head nodding. "This is the best day ever!" Peter says hugging Raivis tightly. "I-I am g-glad th-that I-I d-don't h-have t-to m-move."

After the six of them talked for another half an hour before Peter and Raivis had to go. "I'm like so glad that like went well." Felicks says grabbing his pink bag. "Joo me too." Tino says. The two hugged good bye as their husbands shook hands. Tino took Hana from Berwald and the three walked home holding hands. Once home Berwald cooked dinner for Tino. "Thanks Ber. It smells great." Tino says taking a bite and smiling. "And tastes good too." Berwald gave Tino a small smile which was rare because the Swede didn't smile often. After they ate the two sat on the couch cuddling and watching a movie. Halfway through Tino jumped out of Berwald's lap and barfed out everything he had just eaten.

**A/N: So I am almost finished with chapter 5 and it will be up soon. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: That took me longer then I wanted. So here is the next chapter. Please review and thanks for the likes and follows. And don't forget that I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 5

Tino was hunched over the toilet puking up everything he had just eaten. 'Why?' Tino thought. 'Ber makes great food and I am not allergic to anything.' Berwald paused the movie and grabbed a glass of water for Tino. The Swede sat beside the Finn rubbing his back as he threw up what was left in his stomach. Tino wiped his mouth, flushed the toilet, and took a drink. He then said. "I'm sorry Ber. It wasn't that your food wasn't good because it was. I can't believe I'm getting sick when we finally get to be alone. I'm sorry." Berwald shook his head and pulled Tino onto his lap. "It's okay. I just want you to get better." He said feeling Tino's head, he didn't have a fever. Berwald hated seeing Tino sick. They decided to take a bath before going to bed.

The next morning Berwald got up before Tino and went downstairs to make breakfast in bed. As Berwald came back into the room, Tino smiled and sat up. Berwald had a tray of pancakes with maple syrup. "Ber? What's this?" Tino asks as the tray was put on his lap. Berwald's lips lifted up a little, which was his form of a smile. "I thought it would make ya feel better." He said kissing his little wife's head. Tino smiled and took a bite of the pancakes. He loved his husband's cooking, and he wished the Swede had become a chief instead of head of IKEA. Berwald's family had started the company and since Berwald was an only child he had to take over the company. But there was another person who could have taken over Matthias Berwald's cousin, who married Tino's cousin Lukas. But Berwald had insisted on taking over. Which was for the best since Matthias wasn't the best at handling money.

Tino was almost finished his pancakes when he jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to throw up. "Ber, I'm sorry it's not-" He was cut off by more food coming up his throat. "Not your cooking. I love it, I really do." Berwald nodding knowingly while rubbing Tino's back. "Calling the doctor." Berwald said and the next thing Tino knew he was in the doctor's office. "Hola. You must be Tino." The doctor said walking in smiling. "I'm Dr. Carriedo, but you can call me Antonio, this is my beautiful nurse Lovino." After saying that Lovino smacked him on the head. "You bastard they don't need to know what you think of me." Antonio pouted. "Pero mi amor, I love you and I love letting people know that." Lovino hit him again. "They still don't need to know." The Italian said and left the room. As he left Tino noticed that the two had messed up hair and the clothes were all wrinkled. "Are you two dating?" Tino asks. "Sí." Antonio said and sat on the little stool by the table Tino was on. "And who is this big guy?" The doctor asked. "That's my husband Berwald." Antonio smiled at Berwald and the Swede just stared back. The Spaniard gulped and turned back to Tino. "So what seems to be the problem?" Tino nodded and told Antonio what was going on. "I've been really tired, have been way more clumsier than usual, and I throw up basically everything I eat." Antonio looked at Tino with a confused face. 'These are they symptoms of a pregnant woman!' He thought. "Okay Tino we are going to do two tests one is a urine sample and the other is a blood." Tino nodded and Lovino stuck a needle in the Fin's arm then handed Tino the cup. The small man went into the bathroom and came back out with a half cup full. Both Antonio and Lovino left the room and came back with confused faces. "Um… Well… I don't… I don't really know how to tell you this." The doctor says scratching the back of his head. Tino and Berwald panicked a little. "Am I going to be okay?!" Tino asks scared that he might be dying. "Yes, well you never know with these things. the possibility of you dying are so slim but then again I have never heard of this with a man." Berwald piped in. "What's wrong?" Antonio says. "Tino is pregnant." Tino and Berwald stare at the doctor in shock. "Bu-But how?! I'm a guy!" Tino says and Antonio nods. "Sí you are. I have no idea how this happened but it did. Now if you don't want the child you can ab-" Antonio was cut off by Tino. "No we want the I just don't understand how this happened." Berwald was relieved to hear that Tino wanted to keep the baby. "I don't have the answer to that question Tino." Antonio said. After chatting for a while Tino and Berwald left the doctors.

As they walked to the car it was quiet. This made Berwald worried, the Fin was always talkative. The only time he wasn't was when they fought which was almost never. "Ya okay?" Berwald asked, the he knew that it was not about baby. The two had been talking about adopting another baby before this. "Joo, I'm fine." Tino says but Berwald wasn't buying it. "Fine I'm just worried about what others will say about us and if something goes wrong. You know my body is not made to give birth." Berwald pulled Tino into his arms and held the Fin tight. "Ya will be okay." He says and kisses Tino sweetly on the lips. Tino nods and gets into the car. On the way home he texts Peter telling the boy the news.

* * *

Peter receives a text from his mother.

**Peter baby don't freak but I'm pregnant.**

Peter reads the text and frowns.

**Not funny Mama! U know that I really want a little sibling. I don't like this joke!**

Tino replies.

**I'm very serious u r going to be a big brother look.**

Tino then sends the tests to Peter a picture of the pregnancy test.

"OH MY GOD!" Peter yells making Raivis jump as they walked into a shop. "W-What?" He asks timidly. Peter shows Raivis the picture. "Look Raivis I'm going to be a big brother! Mama is pregnant!" Raivis started at the phone in shock. "H-How is th-this p-possible?" Peter shrugs. "I don't know but this is so great! I'm getting a little sibling and you are moving closer to me and getting adopted!" The two hugged for a while before looking around the store.

* * *

**This is great! Raivis says congratulations.**

Peter texts his mother.

Tino lets out a sigh of relief. "He's really excited. And Raivis says congratulations." He says smiling at Berwald. The Swede hugs Tino a little tighter. The two had gotten home and snuggled on the couch, and were wrapped up in blankets. "Knew he would." Berwald says and then turns on a movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay! chapter six! If I can I might put chapter 7 up as well it's just a matter of getting it typed up. I don't own Hetalia and I hope you enjoy.**

The next few days seemed to fly by. People were finding out about Tino's pregnancy and they seemed excited. "Ber I am going to tell my mom about this be sure to tell your parents to." Tino said as he pulled out his cell. The Swede nodded and left the room to give Tino alone time to tell his mother. While Tino was doing that Berwald decided to go cook and maybe call his parents as well.

"Joo?" Tino's mother answered the phone in her thick Finnish accent. "Äiti it's Tino." He told her. "Joo I know Tino I have calle ID. What's up vauva?" She asks. "I have something to tell you and you have to promise not freak out." Once she agreed Tino told her that he was pregnant. "That is not funny Tino!" She says angrily. "It's not a joke Äiti. Check your email." After a moment Tino heard a scream on the other end. "Tino! Herranjumala todella olet raskaana! (Oh my God you really are pregnant) I have to call everyone and the government." She says. "Why the government?" Tino asks. "So you can get your maternity box." In Finland expecting mothers got a maternity box that has everything that one would need when a baby comes. The box even doubled as a crib. Tino's mother really depended on that box when Tino was born. "Äiti I am not a woman though." He said. "I know but they don't. Tino it's a right of passage for a expecting mother here to get one." Just then there was a crash in the kitchen. "I need to go." Tino tells his mother. "Okay call me when I should come to England for the birth." She says and they hang up.

"Ber is everything okay in here?" Tino asks when he walked into the kitchen. Berwald was on the phone and had a red face. He had dropped a pan. "Ja." He tells Tino then tells the person on the phone. "Mamma här tala med Tino." (Mom here talk to Tino) He says and hands over the phone. "Hallå." Tino says. "Hello Tino. Please tell me it's true are you pregnant?" She asks. "Ja it's true." Tino says and hears a squeal. "Oh this is wonderful! I knew you were special Tino. So what do we know?" She asks as Tino turned red. "Well it's just that I am pregnant. I am not that far along." He tells her and tries some of Berwald's food. "Alright Tino well give me a call when we have an estimate on the due date." She says. "Ja." Tino says and they hang up. "Well that's out of the way." Tino says and hugs Berwald.

During the few days they had left Tino and Berwald hung out with Felicks and Toris. They helped the couple move into their new home which was right next door to theirs. "The boys are going to be so happy to find out they live right next door to each other." Tino says as they head to the airport to pick up the boys. Tino was riding with Felicks and Toris since Berwald was going to meet them at the airport when he was done at work. "Like I know right." Felicks says. They park the car and head inside. Berwald was waiting for them at the waiting area in the airport. Tino smiled happily when he saw his husband. "Ber!" He says and runs up to the Swede and hugs him.

At this point Felicks was starting to get nervous. "Relax Felicks it's going to be okay." Tino says. "I like know but I can't like help but be like nervous." Felicks says and Toris gives his partner a hug and a kiss. "But just remember he is shy and doesn't really like to talk." Tino says but before he could go on a rant about Raivis' shyness the heard Peter. "MOM!" He basically yells. Peter and Tino hug for a long time. "Tervetuloa kotiin, vauva." (welcome home baby) Tino says and kisses Peter. "Mom stop it embarrassing." Peter says blushing. "Right, right sorry you're not a baby anymore." Tino says and lets go of Peter. Berwald then hugs his son himself and they all watch Raivis, Felicks, and Toris. They were all smiling at one another in silence. Surprisingly Toris was the one to break it. "Hello again Raivis." Raivis nods. "I-It's n-nice t-to s-see you a-again too." Felicks puts his hand on the twelve year olds head and ruffles his hair. "So um like I guess we should like establish what you will like call us. I am like totally okay with like anything." Felicks says and Toris nods. Raivis could see that Felicks was nervous and he didn't like it. "I-I th-think I-I will c-call you g-guys M-Mom and D-Dad." Raivis says and smiles at Felicks, who couldn't help but smile back. The two hug and Tino, Peter and Berwald couldn't help but let out an "aww." Well it was more of Tino and Peter who said it.

"So are you guys hungry cause I know I am." Tino says after a few moments. "Yes!" Peter replies. Berwald grabs most of Peter's luggage leaving Peter to carry his backpack. "Felicks can you grab one of the suit cases?" Toris asks and Felicks groans. "Tor do I have to?" He asks. "Please." Toris says and Felicks sighs and picks the smallest one up. "Yours too huh?" Toris says to Berwald seeing that Tino wasn't carrying anything. "No." Peter says. "If Papa had it his way Mama wouldn't be walking right now. He doesn't like Mama doing anything." Toris looked at Berwald who nodded. "Which is stupid because I am capable of doing things myself." Tino says and the Swede and the Finn stuck their tongues out at each other.

So they were off Peter, Tino and Berwald in one car and Raivis, Felicks, and Toris in another. They arrived at the restaurant around the same time. They were seated at a booth and looked through the menus. After fives minutes had passed a waiter came to take their order. "Do guys know what you want to drink?" He asks. "Joo, and I think we are ready to order too." Tino replies. "I will have a club sandwich with fries and a coke. And he will have a mushroom burger with fries and a water." Tino says ordering for himself and Berwald. "Can I get a cheeseburger with some fries and a root beer?" Peter asks and the waiter nods. "I will like take a caesar salad with like an ice tea." Felicks says and Toris orders a cheeseburger as well and Raivis orders pasta. The waiter leaves with their orders and comes back soon with all the drinks.

Once they were all done eating they said their goodbyes since Raivis, Felicks, and Toris weren't going home right away. On the car ride home Peter couldn't help but think about what the other kids had said on the trip. The new baby was going to be way more important than him. 'Will I really be replaced? What if they don't want a baby and a teenager and put me back into the system?!' Peter thinks and Tino notices the look of fear on his son's face. "Peter honey what wrong?" He asks. Peter bites his lip before saying. "Are you guys going to replace me with the baby?" Berwald slammed on the breaks and they stopped in front of their driveway. "Don't you ever think that!" Berwald yelled. It started both Peter and Tino, Berwald never yelled in front of them before. Tino put his hand on his husband trying to calm the man down. Berwald pulled into the driveway and told Peter to go inside and feed Hana. "Why would he think such a thing?" Tino asks once Peter was inside. Berwald shook his head not knowing the answer. They head inside and sit Peter on the couch.

"Peter why would you think that me and your father were going to replace you?" Tino asks. "Because that's what all of the kids said on the trip. And we guys are always talking about the baby. So I guess it made sense." Peter says and Tino looks at Berwald. "No Peter we are not replacing you with the baby. And I am really sorry you felt that way. Me and your father love you so very much. Don't ever forget that. And we are just excited to be having a baby for the first time. When we adopted you were no longer a baby so it's our first time and we are really excited. But that doesn't mean we love you any less." Tino says and hugs Peter tight, Berwald nods and joins in on the hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes it had time to type this chapter up so here is chapter seven. Remember to review and that I don't own Hetalia.**

Tino was standing in the kitchen making breakfast for Berwald and Peter. "It smells good Mama." Peter says sitting at the table. It had been a few months since he had his freak out. "Ja." Berwald said and hugs Tino from behind, he then started to kiss his little wife's neck. Tino giggles and leans into Berwald's chest. "I'm glad you boys think so. Ber you are meeting us at the hospital at noon right?" Tino asks and Berwald kisses Tino lightly on the lips. "Ja." He says and starts to rub the small bump on Tino's stomach. Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it." Peter says as he picks up the phone. They all knew it could only be one of four people Tino's mom, Berwald's mom, Lukas and Matthias (Tino's cousin and Berwald's cousin who got married) or Raivis. "Hello?" Peter says. "Like hey Peter." Felicks says and Peter becomes a little disappointed that it wasn't his crush. (that he thought no one knew about) He then thinks that if it was Raivis the boy would have called on his cell not the house phone. "It's Felicks Mama." Peter says and hands the phone to Tino to turns the cooking over to Berwald. "Hei Felicks whats up? It's odd that you are actually calling me." Tino says and Felicks laughs. "I like needed to like make sure you were home. Tor is like at work and I like just got a call saying I like need to get to Paris like ASAP. And I was like wondering if you could watch Raivis for the day. I like don't want to like leave him home alone like all day." Felicks says. "Joo of course it would be no problem he will just have to come to my ultra sound." Tino says. "Like thanks Tino. And like you have to like totally tell me everything that like happens." Felicks says. "I will." Tino says and the hang up.

Five minutes later Felicks and Raivis show up at their front door. "Hey Tino. Like thanks again for like watching Ravy for me." Felicks says. "It's no problem. We love watching Raivis. And plus it gives the boys some time together." Tino says. "Totally. So like you have noticed that they like are totally crushing on each other right?" Felicks asks. "I have been able to tell since they were in the thrid grade." Tino says. "Like next time I go to Paris I am like going to bring you and like your cousin Lukas." Felicks says. "That's would be nice. It could be a wife's vacation. Do you need a ride to the airport? Ber is just getting ready to leave." Tino says. "No I like called a cab but like thanks." Felicks says and they hear a car honk. "I like got to go. Bye Rav!" Felicks says as the two boys walk by. "B-Bye Mom." Raivis says and chugs his mother. Felicks grabs his bags and heads out. And Berwald left shortly after.

A few hours later their was another knock at the door. Peter and Raivis ran to answer it. "Hey Lukas." Peter says. "Hej Peter where is your mother?" Lukas says coming into the house. "Kitchen." Peter says and both the teens head upstairs. "Tino?" Lukas calls out as he walks into the kitchen. "Joo? Oh hei Lukas." The two hugs before Tino tells Lukas about Felicks' plan. "So Felicks has invited us to go to Paris with him next time he goes." Lukas thought about it for a little while then nodded. "Ja. I would like that. It gives me a chance to get away from Matthais for a while." Tino giggles. "We thought so. Now help me make lunch." Lukas grins and picks up a knife and puts the jam on the bread. "How are you feeling? You aren't throwing up anymore are you?" Lukas asks. "No. I am past all of that. Thank god! But Mama loves you." Tino said to the baby. Lukas laughs and started to plate the food. "I will go get the boys." Lukas nods and Tino heads upstairs. "Boys it's time to eat we have to hurry so we can go to the ultra sound." Tino says and see the two of them sleeping. "Awe that's so cute." He takes a picture and shakes the boys awake. Peter just rolls over while Raivis sits up and wipes the sleep out of his eyes. "Raivis please get him up then come downstairs to eat." Tino says before getting up to us the bathroom. "P-Peter w-wake up." Raivis says shaking Peter. "F-Fine I w-will just e-eat your food then." He says. When Peter still didn't wake up Raivis looked around to make sure they were alone. He then leaned down and kissed Peter's cheek before heading downstairs.

Once Raivis was gone Peter sat up bright red. 'Did Rav just kiss me?!' He thinks and touches his cheek. 'I have to play this cool and find out how he really feels about me.' Peter thinks and heads down to eat. Everyone ate fast because they were all so excited go get to the hospital. So they were off.

**A/N: So we get to see the baby in the next chapter. I would like to thank LaurMidori and Lukas Norway12 for letting me know about the error in the last chapter and I am so glad you love the story. See you guys next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I was having some computer troubles. My next update may be late again because I have finals and I am going on a road trip so we shall see. To make up for it a put in two little surprises. Hope you like this chapter please review and I don't own Hetalia.**

Tino, Lukas, Peter and Raivis were waiting outside the doctor's office. "Hey mom do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Peter asks. "It doesn't matter as long has he or she is healthy." Tino says smiling. "And if there is more than one?" Lukas asks. "Then we will love them." Tino says and Antonio calls them into his office. "Hola Tino." The doctor said. "Where's Berwald?" Tino looked at his phone it was almost one meaning the Swede would be here any second. "He is on his way." Antonio smiled. "And who are these lovely people?" Antonio asked. "This is my cousin Lukas who is one of my best friends. Mine and Ber's son Peter and his best friend Raivis. Who is also our neighbor." Antonio tilted his head. "But you seemed really surprised when I told you guys that you were pregnant. If this-" Antonio was interrupted by Lovino. "No you idiota they adopted Peter." Tino nodded. "Oh, that makes more sense. So while we are waiting for Berwald I am just going to do a routine check up." Tino nodded and laid down. Antonio took his hear rate, checked his eyes and ears then Lovino did his height and weight. Berwald arrived as Tino sat back down on the table. "Sorry." Berwald says and kisses Tino softly on the lips. "It's alright Ber we got all of the boring stuff done." Tino says smiling. Berwald sat down in the chair next to Tino and Lukas. Antonio smiled as Lovino put the gel on Tino's stomach. "Alright you guys ready to see the bebé (baby)?" Tino nodded and Peter said. "Yes!" The adults laughed and Raivis tried to calm his overly excited friend. Antonio turned the ultra sound machine on and a 3D picture of the baby came up, but something wasn't right. "Well it looks like you are going to have twins. One girl and one boy." Antonio says and Lovino prints a picture of them. "You can get your picture of them on your way out." He tells Tino and Berwald. Peter was smiling big and hugging Raivis tightly.

Berwald takes Tino's hand and Tino squeezes Berwald's lightly. "W-What a-are you g-g-going to n-name th-them?" Raivis asks. "Ame for the boy and for the girl Laila." Tino says. "Eagle and Light." Lukas says. "Eagle and Light?" Peter repeats confused. "It's what the names mean in Swedish and Finnish." Tino explains. Berwald smiles, which is rare for him, at the fact that Tino picked the name he wanted to name his son. Peter was staring intently at the screen with his new baby siblings. "Would you like to hear their heart beats?" Antonio asks. "Joo." Tino says and the two parents close their eyes as they listened to their children's heartbeat. "I wish we could have done this with Peter." Tino says looking over at the teen. Berwald nodded in agreement then pulled his son close to them. Normally Raivis would be jealous of Peter but not anymore. He knew his parents loved him more than life. "I would love to stay longer but the idiot forgot something at the house and I have to go get it. Berwald you can take them home right?" Berwald nodded at Lukas. "See you Lukas." Tino said and his cousin left. "So you can get the picture on the way out and I would like to see you again in about three months." Antonio says smiling. Berwald nods and helps Tino up. "Bye." Peter says as they leave the office. "Here is the picture." Lovino says handing them a folder. Lovino went back into the office. After a little while a loud bang was heard with a sling of cuss words. "What are they doing in there?" Peter asks and Raivis nods wondering the same thing. "Umm... well you see... they are doing grown up things." Tino says turning red. Peter understood what his mother was talking about and whispered it into Raivis's ear. The Latvian turned red as well.

Before Tino got into the car Berwald pulled Tino into his arms and laid his head on the smaller man's shoulder. "Ber? My love is something wrong?" Berwald held Tino a little tighter. "No." The Swede says. Tino sighs and turns toward his husband. "I know you better than that Ber. What is it?" Berwald looked down at his little wife with sad eyes. "Won't be good." Tino puts his hand on Berwald's cheek and kisses the Swede's genially. "Ber you are doing great with Peter why wouldn't you be good with Ame and Laila?" Berwald bites his lip. "Babies." Tino shakes his head. "You will do fine I know it." He says and the two kiss again. "Ew!" Peter says while Raivis blushes. "Alright boys let's get out of here." Tino says and they all pile into the car.

Once back at the house Peter and Raivis run into the back yard to play and Tino lets Hana out with them. "Do you have to head back to work?" Tino asks and Berwald shakes his head. "Then can we have some play time of our own?" Berwald smirks and picks Tino up bridal style. "Whao! Ber!" Tino giggles. "Mine." Berwald says he kisses Tino's neck. Tino wraps his arms around Berwald's neck and kisses the Swede's cheek. "Prove it." He whispers. Berwald moves quickly into the bedroom and set Tino down gently on the bed. They make quick work getting their clothes off knowing they don't have a lot of time. Berwald pushes Tino down on the bed with a kiss. "Ber~" Tino moans and Berwald smirks. He slips two fingers in and starts to move them. Tino pants and holds onto Berwald. It doesn't hurt that much so Tino encourages Berwald. "Hurry." He pants and Berwald slips in another finger. Berwald moves his fingers a bit more before taking them out. "Ready?" Berwald asks making sure he wasn't going to fast. "Joo." Tino says and Berwald slowly enters his wife. "Ah~ Ber~" Tino moans. Berwald waits a few moments for Tino to adjust then starts to move. It was slow at first then Berwald picked up the pace, making sure that he hit Tino's good spot. It wasn't long after that Tino came and Berwald shortly after. Tino fell asleep as the doorbell rang.

Toris had just gotten off work and went over to Tino and Berwald's to pick up Raivis. He was surprised to see that Berwald was the one that answered the door. "Backyard." Berwald said he was in his bathrobe and some boxers. "Thanks." Toris says and grabs Raivis. Peter comes into the house with Hana to find his dad in the kitchen. "Where is Mama?" Peter asks. "Sleeping." Berwald says with a devilish smirk. Peter noticed what his Father was wearing and the way he said sleeping then blushed. "TMI Papa! TMI!" He says. "Are you making dinner then?" Berwald nods and says. "Fed Hana." Then Berwald grabs a pasta pot. Peter feeds Hana then hands Berwald the pasta box. "Hey Papa should we make Mama dinner in bed?" Peter asks and Berwlad nods. He leaves Peter in charge of making the pasta while he started on the garlic bread. As the two cooked Hana went up to Tino and Berwald's room.

The small dog jumped on top of the bed and placed her paw on Tino's arm. Tino lifted it up and Hana snuggled into the pregnant Fin's chest. Berwald came up five minutes later to put some clothing on Tino. He dressed the Fin in one of his T-shirts, it looked a little smaller on Tino than it normally would be. 'We will have to go shopping for some new clothes soon.' Berwald thinks then woke him up. "Supper." Berwald said. "No! I don't want to cook!" Tino whined. "Peter and I made it." Berwald told Tino who sits up. As he does Peter comes into the room with the tray of food. "Here Mama. We made dinner for you." Peter says and puts the tray on Tino's lap. The Fin smiles big. "Thank you Peter." He says and kisses Peter's cheek and Berwald on the lips then starts to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I am back from the deeps of disperse only to leave once again. Sorry. I have to go camping again but I will use this time to write a new chapter and post it as soon as I get back. Here is chapter 9 hope you enjoy. Please review and I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 9

Tino was almost five months along when Felicks came over to tell him he was going to Pairs again next week. They informed Lukas of the date and got the okay from Antonio for Tino to travel. The three of them were at the airport with their husbands, the two teens and Hana. "I'm like glad that I like was able to make it so we like come back before your like birthday." Felicks says to Raivis. This was Ravis's first birthday that he got to celebrate with a family. "Is there anything you like want?" Felicks asks and Raivis thinks for a moment. "N-New c-clothes I-I guess." Felicks nods and kisses the soon to be teen. Lukas had just smacked Matthis on the head for kissing him in public. "Ow Babe." He whined. "Shut up idiot." Lukas says. "But Babe I won't get to see you for a long time. Please just one kiss. Please Norge plllllleeeeaaaassseee." Matthis begged. Lukas bit his lip then sighed. "Fine but just a small one." Matthis smiled and gave Lukas a big kiss after which he was once again slapped. Tino and Berwald on the other hand didn't care that they were in public. The two were giving each other a passionate kiss goodbye. "Safe." Berwald says. "I will be Ber I promise." Tino says and then turns to Peter to give him a big hug. "Look after your father for me while I am gone." Tino says and Peter laughs. "I will Mama." Felicks was the only one who wasn't done with his goodbyes. The Pole was kissing his husband. "Come on Felicks we are going to be late." Tino says smiling understandingly. "Like I'm coming." Felicks says. "Like bye Tor." He says and kisses Toris one more time. "Have a safe flight." Toris says and waves goodbye. The three got through security fast and the flight was nice but Tino got really air sick.

"How did I know that this was going to happen?" Lukas asks as Tino was throwing up in a barf bag. "I don't know Lukas." Tino says. "Like the flight isn't like that much longer. We will like be landing soon." Felicks says to Tino. "I normally don't have this problem. I don't know what has come over me." Tino says and throws up again. "You like have two babies like in you that's like what's come over you." Felicks says and gets a new bag for Tino. Lukas takes the old one and hands it to the stewardess. "I had that problem when I was pregnant. I really did hate flying." She said and Lukas was about to correct her when Felicks stopped him. "Yeah she like really didn't like think it would be this like bad." The stewardess laughs. "You never do. How far along are you? And by the way I'm Bella." Tino holds up four fingers and he wipes his face. "Four months and I'm Tino. This is my cousin Lukas and really good friend Felicks." Tino says introducing them. "It's nice to meet you just let me know if you need anything." Bella says and walks away.

Back in Manchester Berwald and Peter were laying on the couch at their house. "Papa why is it so boring without mom?" Peter asks and Berwald shrugs. Peter calls Raivis on his cell. "Hey Rav are you just as bored as me and Papa?" He asks. "Y-Yes." Raivis says. He and Toris were playing a game of cards on their kitchen table bored out of their minds. "Why is this?" Peter asks. "I-I d-don't know." Raivis says putting down his cards. "Sh-Should we d-do a s-something t-t-together?" Raivis asks. "Yeah! Paintball." Peter says excitedly. "W-Wai-" Raivis starts but is interrupted by Peter. "It will be fun I will ask Matthis if he wants to come to. We will be over in ten minutes and we can head to the place together.' Peter says and hangs up and calls Matthis to tell him the plans. And of course he was very excited. Berwald was happy that he was going to get to shoot at Matthis. Just as Peter said he and Berwald were over in ten minutes. "Lets go." He says and drags Raivis into the car.

Once landed Tino texted Berwald to let him know. "Like where should we go first?" Felicks asks as the car pulls up. "Our hotel." Lukas says. "We need to put our things away and I think Tino would like to take a quick shower." Tino nods he felt really disgusting. So they made a quick stop at the hotel for Tino to take a shower and Felicks and Lukas unpacked all of their things. Tino came out of the shower to find that his pants and shirt were replaced with a dress. "Felicks! What's with the dress?" Tino asks. "Well I like thought it might be like more comfy and so like people won't think you are like a boy. Cause it will like take to long to like explain." Felicks says. Tino knew he wasn't wrong. "Okay okay fine." He says and they headed to the car. "So Felicks were are we going?" Tino asks. "To my favorite place." Felicks says. "And where would that be?" Lukas asks. "The Effie Tower."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please don't worry I am not abandoning this story. As of late I have been really busy and all kinds of problems have been happening. Every time my computer updates it won't connect to the internet so it takes me a hour to fix it. My Wi-Fi has been acting up and my dog is sick. So my attention has been else where. Do not worry once school starts up again I will go back to posting regularly. In the next chapter we will be checking on the boys in England. But here is chapter ten please enjoy and I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 10

Once they got to the Eiffel Tower, Felicks takes them up to the top. "My like fashion is like going to be at the like bottom in like a few hours. And I like need to like double check like a few things. I will like text you when it's like getting close to the like time." He says and heads down lea Tino and Lukas to admire the view. "Lukas look at this view isn't it beautiful." Tino says and Lukas nods. "Ja, it really is." The two look over the city and they saw the river, some of the houses and Tino thought he saw Notre Dorme. After a little while a man taps Tino on the shoulder. "Excusez-moi, mais vous savez où se déroule le défilé de mode?" He asks. Tino looks over to his cousin neither of them know that much of French so they don't know what to do. The man that taped Tino on the shoulder had long blonde hair and blue eyes. There was another man with him who also had blonde hair but one piece curled out, he also had purple eyes. "Francis I don't think they speak French." The second blonde man said. "No but we do speak English." Tino says happily. "I'm sorry. My name is Francis this is my fiancé Matthieu. I asked if you knew where the fashion show is being held." Francis says. "Joo we do." Tino says as Felicks texts him saying that he found a crape stand that they had to try. "In fact we are heading down to meet Felicks." He tells them and they all head down together.

"I'm Tino by the way." Tino says to Matthew and Francis. Lukas introduces himself as well. They get down and sees Felicks waiting for them. "Francis! Matthew! It's like so good to like see you guys again." Felicks says greeting his friends. "Tino your not like to tired are you?" Felicks asks as they go order some crapes. "No I'm fine for now." Tino says. "Should we go grab our seats?" Tino asks once they have their crapes. Everyone nods and they all go underneath the Effie Tower. "So why did you ask Tino if he was alright?" Francis asks Felicks. "Like how did you know Tino is like a boy?" Felicks asks. "I'm French I know a man when I see one." Francis says in his thick French accent. "You have to like swear you won't like say anything." Felicks whispers to Francis. " I swear." Francis says holding up his hands. "Tino is like pregnant. I know what you are like thinking. We like don't know how either." Felicks says and Francis just stares at him with a blank face. "Wow." Francis says. "I won't say a word." He says.

After an hour of talking Felicks says he has to go check up on everything before the show starts. "So how do you guys know Felicks?" Tino asks. "We meet through one of his fashion shows." Matthew says and Francis adds. "I'm a journalist and Matthieu is a photographer." Matthew takes out his camera and sets it up for the fashion show. "That's cool." Tino says smiling. "So Tino is Lukas here your husband?" Francis asks and Lukas spits out his drink and Tino laughs. "No Lukas is my cousin. Though it is funny cause Lukas married my husband's cousin." Tino tells them. "That's sweet. So how you guys know Felicks?" Matthew asks in his quiet voice as people start to file in. "Through him." Lukas says pointing to Tino. "Felicks adopted my son Peter's best friend and they moved in next door." Tino says as the music starts. Every quiets down and a man comes out on to stage. He introduces Felicks's collection. It was a great show. There was a tie-dye jumper, a cute flower skirt with a light blue long sleeve top. Then there was a little mini dress that's was a nice purple, there was a couple of other dresses, then the evening gown it was white at the top then bleed out into a beautiful purple. Matthew took picture of ever outfit and Francis took lots of notes.

All of the models came out again and the model with the evening gown on came out with Felicks in hand. Everyone clapped loudly for Felicks. "Like thank you guys. I like hoped that you enjoyed the show." Felicks says and takes a bow. After ten minutes Felicks walks over to Tino and Lukas. "What did you like think?" He asks smiling. "It was good." Tino says. "Ja I enjoyed it." Lukas says. Francis and Matthew had to go, but the five where going to meet later in the week. "You guys like ready to like do some shopping?" Felicks says. "Unless you are like to tired Tino." Tino shakes his head and Lukas groans. "He isn't much of a shopper." Tino explain and Felicks and Tino laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back from vacation! So I have done a lot of writing, not as much as I would have liked but a lot non the less. I should be updating a little faster starting this week. Yay! :) As I said in my last update this chapter will be focused on Berwald, Peter, and the others that aren't on the trip. We are going to jump back in time and start after they get home from taking Tino, Lukas, and Felicks to the airport. I don't own Hetalia and enjoy chapter eleven.**

"So Papa what are we going to be doing for the rest of today?" Peter asks Berwald. The two where sitting on their couch with Raivis, Toris, Matthias, and Hana who was in Berwald's lap. The Swede shrugs. Raivis thinks of all the fun things they could do and then it dawns on him. "W-We c-could d-do laser t-tag." Peter and Matthias get really excited. "Yes! Papa let's go play some laser tag!" Peter says. Berwald looks over at Toris. "Want to?" He ask. Toris nods his head. "It sounds fun. But we have uneven numbers." Toris points out and the two teens groan. "I know I can call Emil and ask him." Matthias says. "Who's Emil?" Toris asks Berwald as Matthias goes to call the eighteen year old. "Lukas's brother." Berwald answers. "Half brother. They share the same mother." Peter adds. Matthias comes back into the room with a smile. "Emil said he will come since his plans with Xiao fell through." Peter and Raivis get really excited. "Me and Raivis are on a team." Peter says and drags his friend upstairs to put on more suitable clothes. Toris looked confused on who Xiao was so Berwald clears things up for him. "Xiao is Emil's boyfriend." Matthias adds. "Xiao has been in Hong Kong cause his families restaurant in opening a store there." Matthias leaves to get Emil and calls Berwald as his partner for laser tag. Berwald groans not wanting to be with his annoying cousin.

They meet Matthias and Emil at the laser tag place. "Toris this is Emil. Emil this is Toris. You guys get to be partners." Peter says as Berwald goes to pay for all of them. "Nice to meet you." The Icelander says. "Likewise." Toris says. Berwald comes back to the group with one of the workers. "You guys will be in teams of two, you'll get geared up in there and the game is split up into four rounds. Half an hour per round." The worker says. "Questions? No oaky please read the rules then you can go gear up." The guys says and leaves. Toris reads the rules aloud which consist of no hitting people with the guns, being careful of where you step cause the place is dark, and if you get hit you have to wait till the next round to get back in. "So whoever has the most team players alive each round wins that round and the team who won the most wins?" Peter asks. "Ja." Berwald answers and they head into the gear room. Berwald and Matthias became team blue, Peter and Raivis are team green, and Toris and Emil are team red. They all got chest, arms, and shin guards a pair of cloves and a gun. "Players please go to your assigned areas to strategize for the next ten minutes. Remember this is the only time through out the game you will have time to do so." The game calls out.

Peter and Raivis:

"I say we get Papa and Matthias first then go after Emil and Toris." Peter says. "B-But a-aren't D-D-Dad and E-Emil c-closer?" Raivis asks. "Yes but they aren't as strong." Raivis nods in agreement. "So we should attack from the right side the first round, left the second, fake going after Toris and Emil, but what should we do for the fourth round?" Peter asks. "S-Sit o-out?" Raivis suggests. "I think that may be our best chose. Alright let's do this."

Toris and Emil:

"I think it may work to our advantage to be above the ground." Emil says. Toris nods in agreement. "Since we aren't the most experienced in this game." Toris says as they walk up to a high area. "Does Raivis play this game often?" Emil asks. "I don't really know we just adopted him not that long ago. But I assume that Peter plays often." Toris says and Emil nods. "Well those two are basically inseparable so he must play with him a lot." Emil nods. "I guess you are right."

Berwald and Matthias:

"Alright Waldy I will take the left you take the right." Matthias says and runs off before Berwald could say anything. 'Of course he leaves without discussing anything. He went toward Peter and Raivis so I get Emil and Toris. They know they have the disadvantage so they will go up.' Berwald thinks. 'This is going to be tricky.'

"The game will start in three two one go." The machine says within five minutes of the Peter and Raivis had Matthias down. Berwald found Toris and Emil nut decided to wait till they were distracted by Peter and Raivis then he attacked. The Swede ended up winning the round. Which was how the other two rounds went but on the last one Beowulf ended up getting shot by Peter and the teens won the last round. "Good job Papa." Peter says as they leave the place. "Thanks." Berwald says. "Hey I won too." Matthias pouts. "You died at the beginning of each game." Emil says and Matthias glare at his brother in law. "D-Dad c-can we g-g-get s-some pizza?" Toris nods and they all head for pizza.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I had no motivation to write. Plus my dog had to have surgery and we found out he has cancer and my Aunt got married. I like where I went with this chapter so I hope you do too. To get me to write faster please review and I don't own Hetalia.**

After a nice lunch Tino, Felicks, and Lukas said goodbye to Francis and Matthew, then headed out to go shopping. The three found themselves in a jewelry shop. Lukas was looking at some rings by the watches. It was getting close to his and Matthias's anniversary, it has been four years since the two got together. He would never admit to it but Lukas really loved Matthias and wanted to marry him. However Lukas was too scared to tell Matthias any of this. "Are you getting one for Matthias?" Tino asks standing next to his cousin. "What?!" Lukas asks panicked. "The watch. Are you going to get one for Matthias? Your anniversary is next week right?" Tino asks. "Like how long have you like been married?" Felicks asks. Lukas looks down at the ground a little sad. "We aren't. Umm... Felicks come help me find one of the jewelries." He says dragging Felicks off. Tino looked back at the watches and sees the rings next to them. There were beautiful diamond and light blue rings. He took out his phone and took a picture of them then sent it to Berwald. 'Look at what Lukas was looking at.' He texts. Berwald then responds with, 'I'll talk to Matthias.' Tino smiles and walks over to his cousin and Felicks at the counter.

-In England-

Berwald was sitting on the couch next to his cousin when he received Tino's text. "What are you doing for your anniversary?" He asks Matthias. "Same as always. The usual dinner at our favorite restaurant, a movie, and then... um you now what." Matthias says not wanting to talk about his sex life with the kids. "How long have the two of you been married?" Toris asks. "We aren't." The Dane says taking a sip of his beer. "You should be." Emil says as he grabs his bag to head out. "See you Emil." Peter says and waves goodbye. Berwald then motions for Matthias to follow him. The two head to Berwald's office/workshop. "From Tino." Berwald says and shows Matthias the text. "Norge was looking at engagement rings?!" He says shocked. Berwald nods and puts his phone away. "Wow, Norge was looking at engagement rings." Matthias repeats and lets it sink into his mind for a while before he connects the dots. "Wait that means Norge wants to get married! I have to rethink everything. And get a ring." Matthias says taking out his phone to make some calls. "Thanks Waldy." Berwald mirks and texts Tino, 'Took care of it.' Then he headed back to the living room.

-France-

Tino smiles as they exit the jewelry store. "Like what are you like smiling about?" Felicks asks Tino. "Nothing." Tino says but neither Lukas or Felicks believed him. "Let's go into this shop it looks like you could find something for Raivis in there." Tino says and drags the two in. "Like what should I like get him?" Felicks asks looking through the long lines of clothes. "He likes Fall Out Boy." Tino says. "Oh like I see one!" Felicks says and runs off to a corner of the room. "Let's like see his is like a small... Oh this would be like totally cute on him." Felicks says holding up a black and white long sleeve shirt that read "Fall Out Boy Save Rock &amp; Roll". Tino smiled when he say it. "Raivis will love it." He says and Lukas holds up a black sweat shirt with the bands logo in white as well as white lettering on the sleeve that said "Fall Out Boy". "That's like totally perfect!" Felicks exclaims and takes the sweat shirt from Lukas. "Like okay I have to like get him some skinny jeans to like go with these." Felicks says and heads over to the other side of the store. Once Felicks picked out to dark blue jeans he looked around the store to see if he wanted to get anything else. It was then that he spotted a pink dress. "OMG Tino I should like get this for him!" Felicks says showing the Fin the dress. "I don't know Felicks." Tino says worried. "Oh like don't give me that look. It's like a joke and I like won't make him open it in front of like anyone. Just like me." Felicks says and heads to the cash register before Tino could object anymore. "That poor kid." Lukas says as he follows his cousin and Felicks.

They finish their shopping and head back to the hotel. "So like who is like up for a spa trip?" Felicks asks. Both Tino and Lukas raise their hands. The three head down stairs to the spa. "Trois pour un massage et un soin du visage." (Three for a massage and a facial.) Felicks tells the lady. She nods and tells them to follow her. She handed Felicks and Tino their robes and shows them to women's changing area, then hands Lukas his robe and shows him the men's changing area and walks off. "She thought both of us were women." Tino giggles as they head into the men's changing area. "Well yeah you're pregnant and Felicks is dressed like a girl." Lukas says slipping on his robe. "True." Tino says and they head out to the massage area. "Like lay on the tables with the robe off." Felicks says taking off his robe and laying stomach first on the table. "Like wait Tino keep your like robe on they will like do yours while you like sit up." Felicks says and Tino sighs in relief because he wasn't able to lay on his stomach. After their hour long massage the three head over to facial area.

They sit on the chairs as the spa ladies put the facial cream on their faces. Since they weren't able to talk the three texted each other. "So Lukas what are you and Matthias doing for your anniversary?" Tino asks. "The usual most likely. A movie, dinner at our favorite restaurant, and go home and have sex." Lukas texts very bluntly. Felicks almost laughs when he reads the message. "You really aren't afraid to talk about your sex life." Felicks says. "I don't see the reason I need to be discreet we all do it the same way." Lukas texts. "True dat." Tino texts. "What should we do after this?" He asks. "I totally think we should order room service and watch some movies." Felicks texts. "Yes!" Tino texts and Lukas texts a smiley face. So once their facials were done and order two pizza's some wine and water for Tino. Then they put in the _Notebook_ and had a cry fest.


	13. Chapter 13

The week came to an end and Tino, Lukas, and Felicks found themselves coming out of the terminal to find their families. Peter ran towards Tino and gave him a big hug. "We missed you so much." Peter says. Tino hugs his son tightly back. "I missed you guys too." Berwald came up behind Peter and leaned over him to kiss his wife. Peter knew that his father was going to do so he quickly got out of the way for his father. "Välkommen hem älskling (Welcome home sweetheart)" Berwald said before he leaned down and kissed Tino. When they broke apart Peter was making a gaging face. Tino giggled at it then pulled Berwald down and kissed him again. "Eww Mama." Peter says but he was ignored.

Felicks hugs Raivis tight and kisses the top of his head. "W-Welcome h-h-home." Raivis says smiling. Felicks hugs Raivis tighter. "Thanks baby." He then leans over and kisses Tois. "How was it?" He asks as Felicks snakes his arms around Toris. "Good. Everyone like totally love it." Felicks says. "That's great but lets just stay here for a while." Toris says hugging Felicks before they kiss. "Why parents have to kiss all the time." Peter says to Raivis as he rolls his eyes. "I-I th-think it's s-s-sweet. I-It shows h-h-how much th-they l-love each o-other." Raivis says. Matthias tries to give Lukas a hug but is met with a punch in the stomach. "Then there is my uncles." Peter says laughing. "Come on boys we're heading home." Tino says picking up his carry on since Berwald won't let him pick up his suitcase.

Back at the house Peter was trying to think of what to get Raivis for his birthday which was tomorrow. "Hey Peter what are you doing?" Tino asks sitting down on the couch with a snack. "I need to think about what to get Raivis." He says stealing on of his mother's cookies. "A little late isn't?" Tino says looking at Peter's list. "Really a coupon book?" Tino laughs. "What are you five?" Peter looks down at the floor. "Stop, Raivis is your best friend he doesn't care what you get him as long as it comes from you." Tino says. "Oh!" Tino gasps putting his hand on his stomach. "What Mama? Are you okay?!" Peter asks worried. "Joo I'm fine your siblings are kicking that's all." Tino says and puts Peter's hand where the babies where kicking. "Ber come here!" Tino yells to his husband. Berwald walks into the room and Tino beckons him closer. "Ame and Laila are kicking." He tells Berwald who goes to feel. Peter watches as his parents smile at one another then picks up Hana. "Come on Hana I figured out what to for Raivis and you are going to have to help me." Peter says to the dog and heads up to his room with her.

The next morning Raivis wakes up to his parents singing. "Morning dziecko. (baby)" Felicks says setting down the tray of pancakes with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. "Th-thanks m-mom." Raivis says smiling. "When you are done eating come down stairs and you can open your presents from us." Toris says and him and Felicks headed our of the room. Raivis smiled to himself, he had a feeling that today was going to be the best ever. Just then he heard a scratch at his door. Raivis quickly got out of bed and opened the door, he was greeted by Hana. "H-How d-did you g-g-get in h-here?" Raivis asks as he bends down. Hana puts the note from Peter in Raivis's hand. It read:

Dear Raivis

Today at noon you are to go on a scavenger hunt which will lead you to your birthday surprise. The first clue is go to the place where we first meet.

From, well I think you already now so I won't say.

Raivis laughs as he reads the note. He knew it was from Peter. "Y-Yup i-its g-going to b-b-e the b-best bir-birthday e-ever." Raivis says to himself. He finishes his breakfast, gets changed and heads downstairs. "Raivis! Like okay come with me." Felicks says taking Raivis by the hand and leading him to the couch. "So these are like the ones I like found in like Pairs, those are like from your like Father and then we have one from like both of us." Felicks says. It seemed to Raivis that Felicks was more excited then he was. "Like here open this one like first." Felicks says handing Raivis one of the presents from Pairs. "F-F-Fall O-Out B-Boy!" Raivis says smiling huge. "Th-Thanks m-m-mom." He says and hugs Felicks."Your like totally welcome." Felicks says hugging back.

Once Raivis was done with the presents from Felicks and Toris it was time for the big one. "Okay like follow me. Tor get the door." Felicks says leading Raivis to the door. When they enter the kitchen Raivis is greeted with a kitten in a box on the table. "Y-You g-got m-me a c-c-cat!" Raivis says excitedly. "Like duh." Felicks says smiling as Raivis pick up the kitten. "What are you going to name him?" Toris asks. "E-Eduard." Raivis says hugging the kitten. "So like we were going to go out to like eat for lunch later, but like Tino called and he said that you like had like other plans. What like are these like other plans?" Felicks asks even though he and Toris already knew what they were. Raivis pulls out the note that Hana had delivered. "I-I th-think its f-from P-P-Peter." He says. "Ohh! Tor it's like a scavenger hunt!" Felicks says excitedly and shows Toris the paper. "But um Rav honey you aren't like wearing that? Right?" Felicks says pointing at Raivis's old shirt and wore out jeans. "W-What's w-wrong with th-th-this?" Raivis asks worried. "Come on we are like going to give you like a birthday makeover." Felicks says dragging Raivis, with Eduard still in his arms, down to his workshop in the basement.

"Okay like Tor take Eduard and like take off your shirt." Felicks instructs as he goes through a pile of clothes. Toris takes the kitten from Raivis while Raivis laughs and takes is shirt off. "I totally found it." Felicks says lifting a cute maroon colored sweater to go with the nice white dress shirt he had found earlier. "Okay like change into that shirt and I'm going to like go find some pants." Felicks says running to the other side of the room to a whole new pile. "Just be glad that he isn't dressing your cat." Toris tells Raivis as he comes out in the shirt and sweater. "I a-am." Raivis says. "Rav like put on these light brown skinny pants." Felicks says as he throws them at Raivis. He then goes over to his desk and grabs a dark forest green collar and puts it on Eduard.

Raivis comes out in his new outfit and Felicks squeals with excitement. "You look totally adorable! And like now we do the hair." Felicks tells Raivis and hands him Eduard. "D-Dad." Raivis looks to Toris for help, but gets non. Toris had his hands up. "I'm not getting killed." He says and pushes Raivis upstairs. "Just think once he is done you can leave to start your scavenger hunt." Toris whispers. Raivis smiles at that. He really couldn't wait to see what Peter had planed. "M-Mom j-just d-d-don't c-cut it." Raivis pleads. "Fine." Felicks sighs as he pulls out a comb. He ran it through Raivis's blond curly hair. "Are you like excited? You're like a teenager now." Felicks asks once he was finished with Raivis's hair. "Y-Yes." Raivis smiles. He stands up and hugs Felicks with Eduard still in his arms. "Y-You a-and D-D-Dad h-have already m-made th-this th-the b-b-best b-birthday e-e-ever." Raivis stutters. "How so. we have only given you presents." Toris points out. "I-I h-h-have a f-family wh-which is s-someth-thing I've n-never h-had o-o-n my b-birthday. Th-That's all I-I've a-always w-wanted." He informs them. Both Toris and Felicks smile and hug Raivis tight. "We like totally love you baby." Felicks whispers as he kisses Raivis's head. "Now go and get your birthday surprise." Tois tells Raivis as they let go. Raivis smiles and kisses his parents. "L-Love y-y-you." He says and hands Eduard to Toris.

Raivis walks to the orphanage to find Peter. "Hey honey happy birthday." Elizabeth says as Raivis enters the room. "Th-Thank y-y-you. Wh-Where i-i-is P-Peter?" Raivis asks coming up to the counter. "Not here baby, but he did go into the old playroom earlier and told me to tell you to go in there." She says and Raivis nods. He heads into the backroom and sees the toys set up like when he first came to the orphanage. He remember that day well he had just came into the playroom clinging to Tino's side. The Fin had brought him over to Peter to play with the building blocks in the corner. So Raivis walked him over to that area and found a new note. Which read:

You remembered. Yay! Anyway the next place you have to go to is where we went on that field trip in the first grade. Take pics.

Raivis smiled as he looked at the camera that the note was on. He pocketed the note and picked up the camera. He quickly walked over to the door of the playroom and took a picture of the corner of the room. "B-Bye M-Miss L-Liz." Raivis said smiling as he headed out. "Bye Raivis have a great birthday." She called out. Raivis skipped to the Manchester Art Gallery taking pictures of the double decker buses and people walking, running holding hands, talking on phone and to other people, he even took one of a couple sitting on a bench laughing. Once he got to the Gallery he sat down on the bench that he and Peter sat on in the first grade.

It was close to the end of the year when they went on the field trip. As usual Peter and Raivis buddied up. Once the class had finished looking the gallery the students were allowed to take their buddy and find some food that was close to the area. He and Peter had found a really good fish and chips cart. After they sat on a bench and talked for a hour. He didn't sit for long when the same guy pushing a food cart came by and asks. "You Raivis?" Raivis nods. "Here you go mate." The man said handing Raivis a basket with fish and chips and a note. "Th-Thanks." He says and the man leaves. Raivis takes the note and reads it.

Thought you could use something to eat. One more place to go. I will see you at our favorite spot.

After reading the note Raivis slowly finishes his food since the bus that would take him to Debdale Park wasn't coming around for a while. Once on the bus he pulled the camera out took some pictures of the people on the bus. Afterward he put on some music as the bus drove off to the park. Raivis's mind drifted off to how he and Peter came upon that tree.

It was a bright sunny day and they had just found out that Peter was going to be adopted by Tino and Berwald. They were sad and afraid that they would never see each other again. "You know they won't separate us." Peter says as they walk along the trail. "B-But wh-what if y-you h-have to ch-change s-schools." Raivis says with a sad look on his face. "I won't let that happen. And to make sure if it looks like it will happen we will... stay in that tree until they say we can stay together." Peter says and drags Raivis over to the tree.

Raivis smiled at the memory as the driver calls his stop. He grabs his bag and heads off the bus and down the trail. "P-P-Peter." Raivis calls out as he gets close to the tree. "Happy Birthday!" Peter yells coming up and hugging Raivis tight. Raivis clings to Peter as he is spun around. When he is finally set down Raivis looks at the picnic that Peter had set up. It had taken him about two hours since he had eaten so he wasn't overly hungry but he could eat. "D-Did y-you m-m-make th-this for m-me?" Raivis ask. "Yup!" Peter smiles. "Well Mama helped a little." Peter leads Raivis to blanket. "I figured that you wouldn't be so hungry so we can just eat this." Peter pulls out a small cake big enough for the two of them. They ate their chocolate cake while looking at the pictures that Raivis took.

After a hour the two teens found themselves sitting in the thick branches of the tree. Raivis lay his head on Peter's shoulder as they watched the kids that were playing not that far away. "Th-Thanks Peter." Raivis whispers. "For what?" He asks shifting them so his arm was over Raivis. "F-For e-everyth-thing today. I h-had a lot o-of f-fun." Raivis says. "I'm glad, but I have something to ask you. And depending on your answer is wether or not you get another present." Peter tells him and Raivis looks up at him. "Would you consider going out on a date with me?" Peter asks. Raivis's eyes go wide and his heart skips a few beats. 'He feels the same way as you! Say yes!' He thinks. Raivis opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out so he just nods his head. "Really!" Peter says excitedly. "Y-Yes." Raivis finally manages to say and not a moment later he finds Peter's lips on his. It wasn't a deep kiss more so a peck on the lips but it meant the world to Raivis. When Peter looked at Raivis's face he saw the cute bush across his face. "Happy Birthday Raivis."

**A/N: That's right bitches I ship it. So this won't be anything other than a fluffy relationship so if you don't like it, that's fine cause it's not going to show up a hole lot. So next chapter we are going back to Tino and Berwald and I might start on Matthias's and Lukas's anniversary dinner so... we shall see. And yes, yes I know I suck for not having this chapter done earlier. In my defense finals were happening then Christmas and my life kind of has taken a turn for the worse so updates won't be fast but I will try to get one up once a month. But I made this chapter long since it took me so long to write it. Thank you to my new followers and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I did decided to put Matthias and Lukas's anniversary. And to the guest, yes you are right but I'm usually writing these at 2 or 3 in the morning so my brain isn't always there, and when I go back to edit I don't see it as a big deal so I don't change it. There is also the fact that no one else seemed to care before. Thanks for bringing it to my attention and that way now. I hope you all enjoy and please review.**

About two days after Raivis's birthday Tino and Berwald found themselves in the doctors office. "Hola Tino. Hola Berwald. (hello) So we are a little over five months sí?" Antonio asks.

"Joo (yes)." Tino responds.

"Alright lets check up on Ame and Laila." Antonio says and Lovino puts the gel on Tino's bare stomach. Antonio turns the machine on and a picture of the two babies comes up on the screen. "Well it looks like Laila has shifted into position." Antonio points out. "That is normal with twins at this stage. And Ame has plenty of time to move. Since twins are rarely carried to term if he hasn't moved into position by midway through the seventh month then we might have to look at the alterative. I do however suggest a C-section for you though, considering the circumstances." The doctor says.

"Which would be safer?" Tino asks and Berwald takes his husband's hand.

"For you a C-section." Antonio says cleaning the gel off of Tino. The Fin looks up to Berwald who nods at him.

"Then we will do a C-section." Tino tells Antonio.

"Sí, sí. Okay at the next appointment we will set a date then." Antonio says and Lovino makes a note of it for the doctor.

Berwald helps Tino sit up and Antonio pulls out some files and a pen. "So any pains or concerns?" He asks.

"No. I have been craving some odd things though." Tino says and Berwald laughs a little. He was remembering that Tino had pickles and peanut butter for breakfast.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit." Anotnio says. "You are going to get a lot of those. Anything else?" He asks.

"No." Tino says and Lovino walks back into the room with a few different tools.

"Alright then, Lovi is going to finish up and I will see you next month." Antonio says standing up and shaking both Berwald's and Tino's hands. Lovino puts the blood pressure device on Tino and starts to take his blood pressure.

"You two make a cute couple." Tino says to Lovino who blushes.

"Yeah well he is a big idiota I don't know why I'm still with him." Lovino says.

Tino thinks that this is just like Matthias and Lukas. Lukas often says the exact same thing. "I think I do." Tino says.

Lovino wants to ask what Tino meant but doesn't. "Your blood pressure is fine we just need to weigh you and measure your stomach." Lovino says as Berwald helps Tino off of the chair. After Tino is weighed Lovino takes the measuring tape and wraps it around Tino's stomach. "Everything is good. You can go." He says writing down the measurement.

"Kiitos (thanks)." Tino says and Berwald nods at Lovino.

The two head to the car. On the way Tino gets a text from his mother. "Oh no." He says.

"What?" Berwald says as they get into the car.

"Äitini (my mom) is coming early. Her ticket got changed so she is arriving tomorrow." Tino says.

"What's the problem?" Berwald asks starting the car.

"We don't have anything ready for her. I thought she was coming next month so I haven't even started on the guest room. And we need to get more food, plus I have to clean the whole house!" Tino exclaims. Berwald leans over and kisses Tino gently on the lips.

"Calm down. Call Peter and we will go grocery shopping right now." Berwald says trying to calm Tino down. He knew it wasn't good for the babies. Tino nods and calls Peter as Berwald drives them to the store.

"What's up Mama?" Peter answers.

"Peter I need you to get the guest room ready and start cleaning the house. Mummo (Grandma) is coming early. Her ticket got changed." Tino tells him.

"Okay Mama. Can Raivis come over and help?" Peter asks.

"Joo that's fine. I love you." Tino says.

"Love you too Mama." Peter says and hangs up.

"Should you let Lukas know?" Berwald asks.

"Probably." Tino says and calls his cousin as they pull into the parking lot.

"What?" Lukas says.

"My Mom is coming tomorrow." Tino says and he hears things fall on the other line.

"What!" Lukas exclaims. "What time?" He asks.

"Around noon."

Lukas sighs. "Okay well that should be enough time to rest after tonight." Lukas says.

Tino knew exactly what he was talking about. 'Maybe not.' Tino thinks to himself. "Joo just thought I would give you a heads up have a fun anniversary." Tino says and Lukas says a thank you before hanging up. Berwald and Tino get out of the car. They quickly get everything they need and drive back home. Once there Tino sees that the guest room is all done up and he finds Raivis and Peter cleaning the living room.

"Thank you both." Tino says kissing both Raivis's and Peter's head. "Go out and play, and take Hana with you." Tino tells them and they run outside. He then starts to finish what the boys started.

"No, kitchen." Berwald says taking the pillow from Tino's hand.

"I can do this." Tino says, but Berwald just stares at him. "Fine I will deal with the kitchen." Tino rolls his eyes and heads off into the kitchen to put away their groceries and clean up. After a hour Tino walks back into the living room and finds Berwald laying on the couch watching a football match. (He is watching soccer not American football.) "Comfy?" Tino asks staring at his husband. Berwald nods and pulls Tino onto him so the Fin was laying on top of him.

"Am now." Berwald says and Tino blushes. The two of them lay on the couch and eventually Tino falls asleep.

Lukas sighed as he hug up the phone and lays back onto the couch.

"What's wrong babe?" Matthias asks walking into the room.

"Tina is coming tomorrow." Lukas tells him standing up to go into the kitchen.

"Well at least she isn't coming tonight." Matthias says and grabs Lukas before he could make it into the kitchen. "Because tonight you are mine." He whispers into Lukas's ear. "Happy anniversary babe."

"Happy anniversary." Lukas says. Then he elbows Matthias in the stomach so he could get into the kitchen.

"Oww. Babe." Matthias whines putting his hand around his stomach. Lukas just sticks his tongue out at Matthias before disappearing into the kitchen. Matthias follows and grabs one of the take out menus.

"How about for lunch Chinese and a movie?" Matthias asks showing Lukas the menu.

"But we go to a movie after dinner." Lukas says.

"Ja (yes) but I looked and there wasn't anything good out." Matthias tells him. Lukas just looks at him because they both knew he was lying. They both really wanted to see Deadpool. "Okay how about we just sneak the Chinese food into the theater?"

"Fine." Lukas says and grabs the phone so they could order. When they placed in the order they both ran upstairs to change so they could just leave after the food arrives.

The doorbell rings and Matthias goes downstairs without his shirt on. "Hi that will be twenty pounds." The delivery girl says. When she realizes that Matthias doesn't have a shirt on she blushes and stares at his toned abs. While Matthias searches his pants for his wallet she starts to flirt with him. "You know I could give this meal for free." She says.

"Really." Matthias says excitedly and looks up. He doesn't realize he was being hit on.

"No problem you just have to pay me back with dinner." She says.

"Oh um.." Matthias says noticing what she was getting at.

Luckily for him Lukas had chosen that moment to give him his wallet. "You forgot this up stairs and he can't take you to dinner ever." Lukas tells the girl and takes the food.

"Why not. It's not your decision to make." She huffs putting her hands on her hips.

"For one he swings the other way, and two he is MY boyfriend." Lukas snarls at the woman.

She just stares at him wide eyed. Matthias hands her the money and shuts the door. "Well we can't order from there again." He says turning to face Lukas, who had a angry and sad look on his face. "Babe what's wrong?" He asks taking the containers and putting them into a backpack.

"You do realize she was hitting on you right." Lukas yells at Matthias.

"Not until a little later." Matthias says.

"Do you not care that someone else, especially some woman hits on you?!" Lukas asks.

Matthias see that Lukas is jealous and pull the Norwegian into his arms. "I didn't at first, and I was about to tell that I have a gorgeous boyfriend so I wouldn't be interested in anyway." Lukas blushes and buries his face into Matthias's neck. After a few moments Matthias grabs the backpack and says. "Let's go, or we will be late."

"Matthias." Lukas says and Matthias turns to him. "Put on a shirt."

Matthias looks down and realizes he still doesn't have a shirt.

After the movie they head back home to shower and get ready for their date.

"I'm going to take a shower." Matthias says walking upstairs. Right after they get home.

While Matthias was showering Lukas takes the watch out the box of cream of wheat to wrap. He thinks back to the rings he saw next to it. 'Will he ever ask me?' Lukas thinks to himself as he goes into he closet to get some wrapping paper. 'Or does he just not want to marry me.' He wraps the gift hurriedly so he doesn't have to think about it anymore. He goes and sits down to watch TV while Matthias takes his shower. When Matthias comes down he is in a dress shirt and dress pants.

"What-" Lukas starts but is cut off when Matthias comes up and kisses him.

"I have to go into the office really quick, but I will come back to get you in time for our reservations. And we are going somewhere a little different so dress nice." Matthias says and kisses Lukas again before running out the door.

Lukas shakes his head and goes to take a shower. He grabs his clothes and turns on his music before heading into shower. Lukas takes his time washing himself since he figured that it would take a while for Matthias to finish what he had to do at the office. When he got out of the shower and headed downstairs to find Matthias leaning against the couch waiting for him.

"You certainly were worth the twenty minute wait." Matthias says and walks over to Lukas.

"You should have told me you were home I would have moved a little faster." Lukas says and takes the arm that Matthias held out for him.

"Yes but I didn't want to disturb your process." Matthias says. They walk out to the car and Matthias drives them to the restaurant. It was the hardest place to get into in town.

"Подсолнечник!?" (The Sunflower) Lukas exclaims. "I thought you had have reservations six months in advanced."

"You do but we have a connection." Matthias says and Lukas look clueless. "Xiao's brother Yao's husband owns the place." Lukas smiles at Matthias and they head in the restaurant.

"Reservation name?" The hostess asks.

"They are with me." A large white haired man says.

"Yes Mr. Ivan Sir." The hostess says handing her boss the menus.

They follow Ivan to a private room. "Enjoy your evening and congratulations on the many years." Ivan says leaving them alone.

The waitress came by and took their order and wine selection. "Having a good time?" Matthias asks Lukas as he pours himself another glass of wine.

"Yes, now lets open our gifts." Lukas says pulling out the watch. He hands it to Matthias to open.

Matthias opens it and smiles. "This is great, thanks babe. I have to admit that my gift is way smaller in size." Matthias says reaching into his pocket for the ring and gets down on one knee.

At that moment Ivan and a server were about to come in with the food when Ivan sees what is about to happen. "Back!" He yells to the server "We will come back later."

"Lukas I have to be honest I wasn't at the office today." Matthias says. Lukas stares at Matthias. "I was out picking up this." He says and opens the box to show Lukas the ring. Lukas gasps and starts to tear up. "I knew from the moment I met you that I wanted to be with you forever. So Lukas will you marry me?"

Lukas starts to cry and nods, he couldn't form any words. Matthias puts the simple band on Lukas's finger and finds himself being kissed by the Norwegian. "I love you." Lukas tells Matthias and they kiss again.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **I have nothing really to say other than I would have had this up sooner but I didn't know where I wanted to end it.**

The next morning Tino woke up to an empty bed, but a house that smelled wonderful. Tino waddled down the stairs to the kitchen. "It smells fantastic." Tino says walking over to Berwald.

The Swede and plates an omelet for Tino. Berwald kisses Tino as the Fin reaches for his food.

"Morning." Tino giggles.

"Morning." Berwald says and kisses Tino again.

"Gross." Peter says as he walks into the kitchen. He grabs some orange juice and a cup then sits down at the table and waits for his food. Tino brings his food to the table and starts to eat.

"Don't forget we are picking up Mummo (grandma) from the airport in four hours." Tino says in between bites.

"Do I have to wear one of the sweaters she gave me." Peter asks. He really didn't like the sweaters that his Grandmother had given him, they were ugly and didn't fit quite right.

"Is Papa coming with us?" Peter asks as Berwald brings his and Peter's food to the table.

"No because Uncle Matthias is probably hung over so Papa has to go into the office." Tino says. Peter nods and eats his breakfast. A few moments later Hana scratches at the sliding glass door. "Peter can you get her?" Tino asks. Peter nods and goes to get the door.

"When is Mormor (Grandma) coming?" Peter asks walking back to his seat.

"Closer to the due date." Berwald says turning the page of his newspaper. The phone rings and Berwald starts to get up and Tino stopped him.

"I'll get it." He says standing and taking his empty plate. "Hello?" Tino says picking up the phone.

"Have you heard from Matthias or Lukas?" A panicked Emil asks.

"No." Tino tells him getting nervous. "Why."

"I have been trying to get a hold of Lukas to find out when we are going to pick up Tina. No one has answered the home and the their cells." Emil says.

"Did anyone tell you what Matthias was going to do?" Tino asks. Berwald walks into the living room. He had a look of concern on his face.

"No what did he do?" Emil asks.

"He was going to propose to Lukas. So they probably are hung over, and or tired from sex." Tino tells him.

"Okay, thank god." Emil says. "So when are we going to pick up your mother?" He asks.

"Her plane arrives at noon and we are leave the house in about four hours." Tino answers.

"Okay see you at noon them." Emil says. "Bye.

"Bye Emil." Tino says and hangs up.

"Okay?" Berwald asks.

"Joo (yes) Emil just couldn't get ahold of Lukas or Matthias. No one told him what Matthias was going to propose to Lukas." Tino tells him and hugs the Swede. Brewald nods and kisses the top of Tino's head. "When you leaving for work?" Tino asks looking up at his husband.

"A few minutes." Berwald says and kisses Tino. The Fin's arms wrapped around Berwal's neck, and the Swede's found their way to Tino's hips.

"Minä rakastan sinua (I love you.)" Tino mumbles as they kiss.

Berwald rubs Tino's hips and says, "Jag älskar dig. (I love you)" They reluctantly pull apart and Berwald grabs his coat to leave for work. "Tell your mother I said hello." Berwald says before walking out the door.

"I will." Tino says and Peter and Hana come in the room to say goodbye to Berwald.

"Bye Papa." Peter says and hugs his father and Hana rubs her head against Berwald's leg.

"Bye." Berwald tells Peter and kisses the top of the teen's head and pats Hana on the head.

Peter and Tino lay on the couch for two hours when the phone rings. "Hallå (Hello.)" Tino says as he picks up the phone.

"Tino?" Lukas asks.

"Joo." He replies.

"Matthias purposed last night."

Tino smiles big at the news and yells. "I'm so happy for you Lukas."

"Tino can you please talk quieter. Matthias is going to relieve Berwald. I thought Tina would rather see the soon to be dad then the idiot."

"Thanks and sorry. Make sure you call Emil, he called earlier worried because he couldn't contact you." Tino informs him.

"I will thanks. See you soon." Lukas says and hangs up.

"Uncle Lukas?" Peter asks flipping through the channels.

"Joo. He is on his way over, and your father is going to come with us it seems." Peter looks at Tino confused. "Matthias is going into the office." Peter nods and they find a station to watch.

Later they all stand at the gate waiting for Tina to walk out. "I see her." Tino says waving to his mother.

"Tino!" She yells and runs over to them and hugs her son. "Min Gud (My God) look at how big you are, and your glowing." She says looking over her son then hugging him again.

Tina was the same height as Tino and he has the same color hair. Her eyes were more violet than Tino's.

"Kiitos äiti. (Thanks mom)" Tino says hugging back.

"Mormor!" (Grandma) Peter yells and Tina turns her attention to her grandson.

"Peter!" Tina yells back and hugs Peter. "You're growing too." She says then looks to Berwald. "There is the stern Swede." Tina says and hugs Berwald. The Swede hugs back but it was awkward. He hadn't hug someone this small so close since Tino got pregnant. "Now where is Lukas and Emil?" Tina asks looking around for her nephews who were like sons to her.

"Well Lukas was a little hung over when I last spoke to him, so I imagine that he went back to bed and Emil is having a hard time getting him out of bed." Tino says as they walk to baggage claim.

"That's right him and Matthias had their anniversary last night. Okay boys I have two suitcases and there should be a box." Tina tells Berwald and Peter.

"What's in the box?" Peter asks.

"It's for your mother." Tina says and Tino groans.

"Äiti, I told you not to get the maternity box. I'm not a woman." Tino says as the boys get the bags.

"You practically are at this point." Tina says. "Besides this is going to be the only time I get to do this, so indulge me." Tina says.

"Emil, Lukas over here." Peter says waving to them.

"Frænka. (Aunt)" Emil says hugging his Aunt.

"Oh Emil look at you. How are you? And are you still dating that one boy?" Tina asks hugging him back.

"Good, and yes me and Xiao are still dating." Emil says.

"Good, I liked him. You should bring him over again." Tina says then looks over to Lukas. Who was still hung over. "You look terrible."

"Thanks Tante (Aunt) that makes me feel so much better." Lukas says as Tina pulled him into a hug.

"Hold up. What's this?" Tina asks holding up Lukas's hand with the ring on it.

"Matthias preposed last night." Lukas says smiling down on it.

"About time." Tina says. "It's gorgeous. I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks." Lukas says.

"This it?" Berwald asks Tina.

"Joo (yes) lets go." She says and takes Tino's arm and heads to the car.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN/: I know I missed April, but I had a lot of tests so to make up for it I made this chapter longer. Enjoy and please review!**

They arrived at the car Berwald and Peter put the bags into the back of the car. Once the bags were in the back they hop into their cars and drive over to Tino's and Berwald.

"So Peter have you made any progress on that thing we talked about last time I was in town?" Tina asks Peter.

"What is she talking about?" Tino asks turning around the best he could in his seat.

"Me and Raivis." Peter mumbles. "And we are kind of dating."

"Kyllä ylistää Jumalaa!" (Yes praise God!) Tina yells and throws her hands up in the air.

Tino laughs and turns back around. He looks over at Berwald who has a smug smile on his face. "What?" Tino asks him.

"Raivis, Toris, and Felicks are in for it when she sees them." Berwald says quietly enough so that Peter and Tina couldn't hear them.

Tino nods in agreement. "Poor boy." He says.

They arrive back at the house and Raivis was waiting with Toris and Felicks. "Raivis!" Tina yells and runs to him. "Look at how big you are!" She says hugging the boy tight.

"I-It's g-good t-to see y-you a-again." Raivis says hugging him back. "M-M-Mummo (G-G-Grandma) T-T-Tina I c-can't b-b-breath." Raivis rasps out.

"Mummo (Grandma) stop." Peter says and takes Raivis into his arms when Tina lets go of him.

Tina laughs and turns to Toris and Felicks. "You must be Toris and Felicks, Raivis's parents. It's nice to meet you Tino has told me a lot about you two." She says and sticks her hand out to shake theirs.

"It's like nice to meet you too." Felicks says taking the hand.

Toris smiles and takes Tina's hand when she lets go of Felicks's. "Tino has told us a lot about you as well." He says and Tina smiles.

"All good things I hope. Anyway Peter help your father with my stuff and lets eat I'm starving." Tina says and heads inside where she is greeted by Hana. "Hello my sweet puppy." She says and picks Hana up to hug.

Tino smiles at his mother and walks into the kitchen to start on some lunch. As everyone heads into the house Lukas and Emil arrive and join them.

"What time is Matthias leaving the office?" Tino asks Lukas when his cousin walks into the kitchen.

"Four." Lukas says and grabs the bread.

"Mama, where do you want the box?" Peter asks with the box in hand. Lukas laughs because he knew exactly what it was.

"Just put it in my room." Tino says and shakes his head. He puts the pickles on the counter then went to find a butter knife. "I can't believe she actually had one sent for me."

"I can." Lukas says.

"What are you making?" Tina asks walking into the kitchen and seeing the pickles and bread.

"It's one of his cravings." Berwald says handing Tino the peanut butter.

"Thats gross." Tina says grabbing some meat from the fridge.

"No it's not." Tino says putting the peanut butter on both sides of the bread then the pickles that he cut up.

"Yes it is Mama." Peter says pulling Raivis into the kitchen. Tino sticks his tongue out at his son. "Real mature." Peter says and grabs a sandwich for him and Raivis.

Tina laughs and grabs the mustard. "I love coming over here." She says. "And I call picking the TV show." Tina says running into the living room with her food. Peter follows her with his and Raivis's food and Raivis close behind. Lukas walks out of the kitchen with food for Emil.

"Finally." Berwald says. He hugs Tino tightly and kisses his neck.

"Hmmm." Tino moans leaning into Berwald's arms. "Tired." He mumbles.

"Your mother just got here." Berwald says rubbing Tino's hips. "But I think we can sneak away tonight."

Tino smiles and moans out again. "I would love that." He tells his husband. "Where will we go?" Tino asks

"That nice place downtown. We can book a massage, go out to dinner, and if you are feeling up to it maybe some dessert." Berwald says moving his hands to Tino's stomach.

"Sounds wonderful. You should ask my mother." Tino says turning his head to face Berwald. The Swede just looks at him.

"Fine." Berwald says and kisses Tino's forehead and goes to talk to Tina. He finds her on the couch between Lukas and Emil. "Can I talk to you?" He asks her and she gets up.

"What's up?" Tina asks when they get into the hallway.

"Do you think you could watch Peter for the weekend. I want to take Tino out for a nice weekend before the babies come." Berwald says.

"So that's it I'm just going to be the babysitter?" Tina asks putting her hands on her hips.

"No, but he's been really stressed about things as of late." Berwald says.

"Fine." Tina says but pats his chest. "But you owe me." She then walks back to the living room.

Berwald runs back into the kitchen and sees Tino eating his peanut butter sandwich, but he put the pickles back on. "If she finds you eating that she will not watch Peter." Berwald says sitting down next to Tino.

"Täydellinen, joten hän sanoi kyllä? (Perfect, so she said yes)" Tino says with his mouth full. "When you book everything you will have to call me Mrs. Oxenstierna, since well." Tino says pointing to his stomach.

"I know." Berwald says and kisses Tino on the lips and pulls out his labtop. "Do you want just a regular suite or should we go all out?" He asks Tino.

"YOLO." Tino says and Berwald looks at time like he is crazy. "It means you only live once. I heard Peter saying it to one of his friends a while ago."

Berwald laughs and books the penthouse suite. "Okay." He says and takes a bite of his own sandwich.

"Mom, Dad-' Peter starts but is cut off by Tino.

"Oh no he is calling us Mom and Dad. What did you do?" Tino asks looking at Peter.

"Nothing I was just wondering if me and Raivis can go on out tonight?"

"No your mummo (grandma) is here and me and your father are leaving for the weekend so you have to stay here to keep her company. But the three of you can do a movie night if you want." Tino says.

Peter is just stares at his parents. "Thanks." He says in a flat voice.

"Watch that tone." Berwald snaps at Peter. "And besides you will have plenty of time to take Raivis out on a date when the twins are born."

"I never said it was a date." Peter says and leaves the kitchen.

"What's up with him?" Tino asks. Berwald just shrugs.

"Tino we need to go and open your box, then get you packed." Tina says as she walks into the kitchen. She takes Tino's hand and drags him into the living room to where the box is.

"Okay fine." Tino says sitting on the couch. He opens the box and pulls out the items. "Onesies in both blue and pink, dippers, blankets, a stuffed lion and dog, some bedding, hats, and booties." He tells everyone then puts everything back into the box.

"Like why did they give you such small bedding?" Felicks asks as he helps Tino.

"The box can double as a crib." Tina says. "Are you going to use it as one?"

"Maybe for when I'm outside or down here, but we got a crib for their bedroom already." Tino tells his mother.

"That's like totally handy to have." Felicks says picking the box up to take it upstairs.

"That's what I said, but someone told me to not get one." Tina says staring at her son.

"Stop with that please. I just didn't think that I needed one because I am well off and DON'T LIVE IN FINLAND ANYMORE." Tino tells them.

"Okay so like are you two going like out this weekend or just staying in the room?" Felicks asks.

"We might do both." Tino says.

Felicks grabs a nice red dress and some lingerie. Tino puts his flats and flip flops in the suitcase. "Really mama flip flops?" Peter asks.

"Joo (yes) because we are going to a spa and I hate the hotel shoes." Tino tells him and puts his blue sundress in the suitcase. "Now move so the pregnant man can pee." He says moving Peter out of his way to get to the bathroom.

"Alright everyone he is packed back downstairs." Tina tells everyone and shoos them back down. She stays in the bedroom to wait for her son. When Tino comes out of the bathroom he is greeted by his mother with a hug.

"Äiti? (Mom)" Tino ask pulling back to look at her in the face.

"Your father would be so happy right now." She said on the verge of tears. Tino just smiles and kisses his mother's forehead.

As the two reach the bottom of the stairs Tino stops and grabs his mother's hand. "What?" Tina asks.

"Feel right here." Tino says and puts Tina's hand on his stomach. The twins kick right where their grandmother's hand was.

"Oh they're kicking!" Tina exclaims excitedly.

"Really!" Peter says excitedly when he hears his grandmother.

"Joo (yes) feel." Tina tells Peter and puts her hand were hers was.

"Wow." Peter says in amazement. "Papa they're kicking." He tells Berwald as the Swede went upstairs to pack.

"Good." Is all he says before disappearing into the bedroom.

"The man of few words." Tina says and takes Peter and Tino to the living room to relax before Tino and Berwald leave.

"Tina!" They hear twenty minutes later from Matthias.

"Their is the lucky groom." Tina yells back. The two hug and Matthias heads over to Lukas and sits with him.

"Tino." Berwald says standing at the door with all of the luggage. "Ready?" He asks. Tino nods and tries to get up.

"Ber, help." Tino says reaching his hands out. Berwald goes into the living room and heads to help his husband up.

"Have Mama, Papa." Peter says and kisses his parents goodbye.

"Be good to your grandmother." Tino says and kisses Peter's head. "Don't stay to late." He told everyone else.

"Like have fun." Felicks says and everyone waves goodbye to Tino and Berwald.

When Tino and Berwald arrive at the hotel and are greeted with a bell hop and valet. "Can I get your bags sir?" The bell hop asks Berwald.

"Ja room 700." Berwald tells him and helps Tino out of the car.

"The penthouse." The bell hop says and heads inside.

"And can I take the car?" The valet asks.

Berwald was about to say no but Tino takes the keys and hands them to the valet. "Joo." The valet nods and hands Tino a ticket. "Call this number when you are ready to leave." Tino tells him thank you and they head inside. "How do you know our room number?" Tino asks.

"We are already checked in we just need the key. And before you ask we have a friend here who insisted." Berwald says.

"Who-" Tino begins but sees Yao at the front desk. "Yao." Tino syas excitedly.

"Ni hao (hello) Tino, Berwald." Yao says and hands Berwald the key. "Ivan wanted a hotel so he bought one aru. Have a great stay." Yao smiles at them and waves as they head to the elevator.

"Please tell me that you didn't make any dinner reservations." Tino begs laying his head on Berwald's chest. "Because I'm tried and really just want to cuddle for a long, long time."

Berwald smiles and kisses Tino. "No. But I did have the maids turn down the bed for us, we have a movie selection ready to go and a room service menu waiting for us."

Tino smiles and they head into their room for a peaceful night.


End file.
